


King of Chalices

by kaige68



Series: Tarot [6]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Chalices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _100 in 100_ challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.  Some will be based entire on my take of the image, some will borrow from both the image and my take on the 'definition' of the card. They are predominantly 2nd person.

You should know better.

He’s that guy. It’s a lot of party and excitement when he’s in his ‘zone’. He’s the life of the party. Everywhere he takes you everyone knows him. Calls out to him when they see him, pounds him on the back and buys him a drink.

He’s that guy. You haven’t known a guy like him for years, and it takes you too long to realize why. His ship has sailed and he’s still celebrating on the dock, king of all who were too fun to move on.

He’s that guy. There’s a barrage of questions whenever you’ve been apart for a day. _Where were you? Why did you go without me? Who is he? Since when do you have guy friends? What else am I supposed to think?_ He is exhausting.

Yes, you do know better.


End file.
